


Flying, falling

by uniqueafternoon



Series: Introspection and Depression [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: Aang knew he could always rejoin the Air Nomads.
Series: Introspection and Depression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109072
Kudos: 2





	Flying, falling

He had asked for some time away from Katara and Sokka after finding Gyatso's skeleton, and was now wandering around the Southern Air Temple.

It was beautiful, he knew. The scenery still looked as it did, a hundred years ago. The cliffs, the trees, the wind... But there were no monks. No sounds of his people.

 _I failed them_.

Aang walked over to the edge of the cliff, and absently saw a leaf drift off, slowly falling down into nothingness. _Just like my people._

What was that line he had once heard in a play? 

_This world is more transient than dewdrops on the leaves of grass, or the moon reflected in the water_ , Aang murmured to himself.

Aang looked at the edge of the cliff. He had flown off here many times with his trusty glider and his friends. Now he had neither.

 _Perhaps I should_.

He looked at the edge of the cliff. He was there only a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> The line comes from the play "Atsumori."


End file.
